


Слепо

by goldkhator



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e05 Through My Most Grievous Fault, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: Он стал слишком легкой добычей. Слишком самоуверен, слишком полагается на Слово Божье. Слишком слаб.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Первая ласточка. Корявая. Возможно, доработается, отбетится и прочее.  
> Просто нет сил держать в себе то, что я сегодня наблюдала в серии...  
> Аминь.

\- Я облажался, - первое, что слышит Маркус, войдя в квартиру. Он думает, что бутылка виски сейчас была бы не лишней, но он с пустыми руками, ничего не поделаешь. Он не думает о том, что все может быть еще хуже. Зависит ведь от точки зрения.  
  
\- Я знаю, я ведь предуп… - голос бодрый, но осекается, когда Маркус входит в комнату и видит лицо Томаса.  
  
\- Не знаешь, - Томас выглядит так, будто предал кого-то. Маркус уже видел такое.  
  
\- Что ты сделал, Томас? Томас? – хочется ударить его, но какое это имеет значение.  
  
\- Я был с Джессикой… - понимание на лице Маркуса заставляет Томаса чувствовать себя ничтожеством. – Что мне делать?  
  
\- Молись Ему.  
  
\- Это было ошибкой…  
  
\- И ты готов поклясться, что не совершишь ее снова?  
  
Томас молчит. Он стал слишком легкой добычей. Слишком самоуверен, слишком полагается на Слово Божье. Слишком слаб. Сила духа – вот настоящее оружие.  
  
\- Я не думал, что все так далеко зайдет. Я должен был это прекратить…  
  
\- Эй, хорош ныть, не передо мной ты должен оправдываться, - с этими словами Маркус оставляет его в одиночестве. Один на один со своими мыслями. Подумать есть о чем.  
  
Что он чувствует к Джессике? То, что раньше казалось любовью, привязанностью, теперь видится совсем иначе. Любопытство, одиночество, слепая страсть, вот как он видит это сейчас. Жизнь состоит из ошибок.  
  
Легко винить демона, не так ли?  
  
Теперь он остался один. Снова. И так будет всегда. Он всегда все портит. Господь должен был помочь ему найти себя, но ничего не выходит. Он плохой слуга для Него.  
  
\- Я пытался, - Томас прикрывает глаза и говорит: - я пытался служить Тебе верой и правдой. Я не сдержал обещания.  
  
Священник с грязным прошлым – это про него, а теперь еще и настоящее… мысли прерываются хлопком двери. Томас поднимается на ноги.  
  
\- Я бросил тебя…  
  
\- Да, и я двое суток сидел в камере, - Томас думал, что не сможет почувствовать себя еще более виноватым. Маркус, наконец, снимает верхнюю одежду и проходит в комнату. Ставит бутылку на стол.  
  
\- Прости.  
  
\- Проехали. Лучше стаканы принеси.  
  
\- Ты не скажешь мне, какой я идиот? - спрашивает Томас, возвращаясь с кухни.  
  
\- Ты сам только что это сказал, какой смысл? Я тут не для того, чтобы рассказывать тебе, как жить. Мы не закончили дело. Когда закончим…  
  
\- Ты уйдешь?  
  
\- А ты думал, я останусь навечно и буду нянчить тебя?  
  
\- Я думал…  
  
\- Что ты думал? Что мы друзья? Разве я не предупреждал тебя? Ты думал, я шутил, когда говорил, что демон воспользуется самым темным уголком твоей души? Вывернет наружу, оголит, растопчет, обернет против тебя…  
  
\- Маркус…  
  
\- Заставит себя ненавидеть… заставит…  
  
\- Как это было, Маркус?  
  
\- Что, мы теперь меня будем обсуждать? Дерьмо, - Маркус редко ругается, во всяком случае, Томасу редко приходится это слышать, и вот сейчас он не может открыть бутылку. Спиртное определенно не помешает после всего.  
  
Маркус думает, что чуть было не проболтался. Это не то, о чем Маркус жаждет рассказать. Тем более не Томасу. Этот парень слишком близко. Слишком быстро, к тому же – Джессика. Всегда кто-то должен стоять между.  
  
Руки теплые и острожные, отбирают бутылку и усаживают на диван.  
  
\- Эй, я понял. Я знаю, чего могут стоить мои ошибки. Если на это будет Его воля. Я могу сопротивляться, но без тебя я не справлюсь. Мне не хватит сил. Маркус, посмотри же на меня, - Томас берет его лицо в ладони и смотрит в глаза. Лед, который он там видит, причиняет боль. – Мы можем убиваться, каждый о своем, а можем сейчас напиться и забыть.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, это шуточки, - шепчет Маркус и осторожно прикасается к теплым ладоням на своем лице, ведь Томас так и не отпустил его.  
  
\- Нет, не думаю, не после того, что видел и чему был свидетелем.  
  
\- Тогда ты должен усвоить раз и навсегда, что мы не можем иметь привязанности к кому-либо, это…  
  
\- Отпусти свое прошлое, Маркус, - Томас тянет его на себя и обнимает, ласково гладит по спине. Много времени прошло с тех пор, когда кто-то вот так обнимал его, просто и бескорыстно.  
  
Маркус чувствует горечь во рту. Слишком долго он прятал себя. Так давно его никто не слышал.  
  
\- Мы были слишком молоды, чтобы задумываться о своих поступках… идти против системы, не об этом ли мечтают все подростки? – Маркус выпутывается из объятий и отходит к окну. Ночной Чикаго ничем не отличается от мест, где ему приходилось бывать в своей жизни. Города – большие и маленькие – не имеют значения, только люди их населяющие. – Церковные слуги, мальчики на побегушках, кто обращает на них внимание, кто знает, через что им приходится проходить… ты похож на него, Томас.  
  
Маркус молчит долгое время, Томас не смеет вмешиваться. На кого он похож? Что Маркус пытается сказать? Он сидит не шевелясь.  
  
\- Темные волосы, черные глаза… упрямый, самоуверенный, - Маркус хмыкает. – Мы были близки, ближе, чем ты думаешь, Томас. Хорошо, знаешь, когда есть друг, которому можно жизнь доверить, но еще лучше, когда есть тот, кому можно доверить свои мысли. Нам было запрещено общаться. Мы там были только с одной целью. Нас было восемь. Его привели через несколько месяцев после меня. Он стал мне другом. На самом деле мы делили все: обязанности, Библию, хлеб, потом постель… однажды он вошел в комнату к демону, и больше не вышел… мне было пятнадцать.  
  
Томас жалеет, что начал все это. Маркус потерял всех, кого любил. Он встает на ноги и не может сдвинуться с места.  
  
\- Как тебе такое, святой отец? Отпустишь мне грехи? – Маркус резко оборачивается к нему и берет со стола стакан, наполняет его, и осушает практически одним глотком. Горло жжет, но не сильнее, чем слова, которые он только что произнес, и взгляд мужчины, стоящего напротив.  
  
\- Любовь не может быть грехом, - уверенно произносит он в ответ.  
  
\- Что ж ты тогда за Джессикой так убиваешься?  
  
\- Я не люблю ее, - Маркус, кажется, удивлен.  
  
\- А она тебя?  
  
\- Я не знаю.  
  
\- По письмам и не скажешь.  
  
\- Я ошибался.  
  
\- Тем хуже.  
  
\- Маркус…  
  
\- Мне не нужны проповеди, не от тебя.  
  
\- А что тебе нужно?  
  
\- Оставь меня в покое.  
  
\- Это моя квартира.  
  
\- Так и будешь меня этим упрекать? Ладно, я понял, завтра же съеду.  
  
\- Никуда ты не съедешь.  
  
\- И что же мне помешает?  
  
\- Не провоцируй меня.  
  
\- А то что?  
  
Не рассчитав силу, Томас выбивает стакан из его руки и снова обнимает. Янтарная жидкость растекается по полу, ну и хрен с ним.  
  
\- Он послал мне тебя не для того, чтобы я тебя так просто отпустил. Когда я говорил, что ты нужен мне, я говорил _серьезно_.

**Author's Note:**

> Сопровождающий трек: KhoMha - Strange Love.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oaSqYV1eOho
> 
> I don't understand this world around me  
> Fragments break within reality  
> We could never see it  
> When we were out of phase  
> Alien this feeling  
> I'm deep inside a daze
> 
> It's your strange love that I'm addicted to  
> It's your strange love that I can't lose  
> You rearrange my mind with a moment in your eyes  
> It's your strange love that brings me back to you


End file.
